1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device for an automotive vehicle headlamp lighting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide, at the front of an automotive vehicle, headlamps able to form light beams for providing various lighting functions such as, for example, a “low-beam” or “high-beam” function.
The lighting devices referred to as adaptive lighting devices allow the intensity, the dimensions and/or the direction of the beams to be adjusted depending on traffic conditions, in order to provide these various functions.
Each headlamp in general includes a plurality of lighting modules that allow a light beam of the headlamp to be formed. The modules may be turned on or off independently of one another in order to vary in real-time the characteristics of the beam.
The expression «lighting module » is understood to mean an assembly containing at least one light source and a projecting or reflecting optical system.
Lighting modules, such as described in document EP2690352 in the name of the Applicant, especially comprise light-emitting devices including laser diodes emitting blue light, and a device able to convert the laser radiation into a beam of white light. Such a converting device for example consists of luminophorous elements.
As the laser diodes generate a substantial amount of heat in operation, it is necessary to associate them with a radiator heat exchanger in order to cool them.
The laser diodes conventionally used in lighting modules are of the type described in document U.S. 2005/0265410, which is issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,457,334. These diodes especially include electrical connecting pins, which are located on a face opposite the light radiation.
Frequently, the diode is joined to the radiator at the face bearing the connecting pins. It is then necessary to make provision in the radiator for a through-orifice to accommodate the pins. This orifice decreases the area of heat exchange with the diode, thereby degrading the effectiveness of the radiator.